Knuckles
Knuckles the Echidna (ナックルズ・ザ・エキドゥナ Nakkurusu Za Ekiduna en japonés) es un personaje del [[Sonic (universo)|universo Sonic]] que aparece como elemento del escenario en Super Smash Bros. Brawl y Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS, y como ayudante en Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. Perfil [[Archivo:Knuckles en Sonic 3.png|thumb|left|Knuckles the Echidna en Sonic the Hedgehog 3.]]Knuckles apareció por primera vez en el juego Sonic the Hedgehog 3 para Sega Mega Drive y en la versión completa del juego, Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles. Knucles creía que Sonic the Hedgehog y Miles Prower intentaban robar la Master Emerald y que el Doctor Robotnik intentaba evitarlo, por lo que se interpuso en el camino del par para detenerlo; Knucles eventualmente descubre la verdadera naturaleza del doctor, causando que cambie de bando. Knuckles ha sido desde entonces un amigo (y a veces rival) de Sonic y Tails, compartiendo muchas de sus aventuras, siendo engañado por el Dr. Eggman en varias ocasiones, y llamando la atención de una murciélaga blanca llamada Rouge, que intenta robarle también la Master Emerald en Sonic Adventure 2. En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Knuckles aparece corriendo en el fondo del escenario Zona Green Hill, en donde se puede ver junto a Tails y Silver. También cuenta con un trofeo y una pegatina que se desbloqueará al completar el Modo Aventura: El emisario subespacial. Zona Green Hill SSBB (6).jpg|Tails, Knuckles y Silver en Zona Green Hill. Pegatinas Descripción del trofeo Español right|90px :Knuckles :Un poderoso equidna rojo, también conocido por su nombre completo, Knuckles The Echidna. Knuckles vive en Angel Island, donde vigila la Master Emerald. Amigo y rival de Sonic, Knuckles es un experto en artes marciales, capaz de abrirse paso a través de las rocas gracias a sus puños con pinchos. Además, puede escalar muros y usar el viento para planear or el aire. :*''Sonic The Hedgehog 3'' :*''Sonic & Knuckles'' Inglés :Knuckles :A powerful red echidna also known by his full name, Knuckles the Echidna. Knuckles resides on Angel Island, where he guards the Master Emerald. Both friend and rival of Sonic, Knuckles is a martial-arts expert who can break through rocks with his spiked fists. In addition, he can climb walls and use the wind to glide through the air. :*''SONIC THE HEDGEHOG 3'' :*''SONIC & KNUCKLES'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Knuckles regresa Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS junto al escenario Zona Green Hill, en donde cumple la misma función que en Super Smash Bros. Brawl. También cuenta con un trofeo y un traje descargable para los Mii, el cual solo puede usar el Karateka Mii. Este traje salió a la venta el 3 de febrero del año 2016. Knuckles traje Mii.jpg|Un Karateka Mii llevando puesto el traje de Knuckles. Trajes Mii de Knuckles y Tails.png|Trajes Mii de Knuckles y Tails. Descripción del trofeo Español americano right|100px :Knuckles :Knuckles the Echidna es el entregado guardián de la Master Emerald, y raramente abandona su puesto en Angel Island, una isla flotante. Su actitud seria y obsesiva choca con la de Sonic, pero de todos modos se las arreglan para seguir siendo amigos. :*''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' (02/1994) :*''Sonic & Knuckles'' (10/1994) Español europeo right|100px :Knuckles :Knuckles the Echidna es el entregado guardián de la Master Emerald, y raramente abandona su puesto en Angel Island, una isla flotante. Su actitud seria y obsesiva choca con la de Sonic, pero de todos modos se las arreglan para seguir siendo amigos. :*''Sonic the Hedgehog 3'' (02/1994) :*''Sonic & Knuckles'' (10/1994) En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Como un ayudante Durante el ''Super Smash Bros. Invitational'', un torneo de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate realizado en el E3 2018, uno de los ayudantes invocados durante este fue Knuckles, confirmando su presencia en esta entrega de la serie. Al aparecer, Knuckles se enterrará bajo tierra, y resurgirá por debajo del luchador del que más cerca esté de él. Además, puede atacar a un oponente cercano con un combo de 3 golpes, e incluso puede utilizar una variante del Ataque teledirigido. Galería Sonic y Knuckles en el Vergel de la Esperanza SSBU.png|Sonic y Knuckles en el Vergel de la Esperanza. Knuckles en Zona Green Hill SSBU.jpg|Knuckles en la Zona Green Hill. Knuckles atacando a Kirby en El gran ataque de las cavernas SSBU.jpg|Knuckles atacando a Kirby en El gran ataque de las cavernas. Enlaces externos Véase también Categoría:Ayudantes de Super Smash Bros. Ultimate